spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline:2019
'2019'is the 2019th year in the Gregorian Calendar. January * Jan 1 - Box Productions payed 320 Million Dollars in damages to Jasbre Corp. after stealing the Minti logo, then bought the logo for 10 Million Dollars. * Jan 2 - User:PolarTem returns from Christmas wikibreak. PI announces Patrick's Quest and SBFW Rumble version 1.1. * Jan 3 - SBFW Fanon: "Welcome to the Palace"/"Cherry Cola Tic Tacs" * Jan 4 - Discord Crib: "Fight Night: PenisMan vs Penis Parker" * Jan 9 - Other companies declare war on BP * Jan 10 - SBFW Fanon: "The Office Experience"/"Hijinx!" * Jan 13 - BP VS PI War ends * Jan 17 - SBFW Fanon: "Lazy Eye"/"Fandumb Wars" * Jan 20 - PolarTem disappears * Jan 24 - SBFW Fanon: "Lock Picks"/"Shoehorned" * Jan 31 - SBFW Fanon: "The Great Mix-up"/"Overnight Success Sucks" February * Feb 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Only in the 1930s"/"Crazy Isn't So Crazy Anymore" BP Style is released * Feb 28 - SBFW Fanon: "No U"/"Play Golf" March * Mar 5 - The Meme Shack: "The Forest One" * Mar 7 - SBFW Fanon: "The Have You Seen This Snail Ranter"/"It's o Time!" * Mar 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Bungee Jumping"/"Art" * Mar 19 - The Meme Shack: "The Drunk One" * Mar 26 - The Meme Shack: "The Stolen One" * Mar 28 - SBFW Fanon: "SBFW: NYC Edition"/"Watch Your Langwing" April * Apr 2 - The Meme Shack: "The Stale One" * Apr 9 - The Meme Shack: "The Freaky One" * Apr 11 - SBFW Fanon: "Cratchy the Pillow Stuffer"/"The Flintstone Kids" * Apr 16 - The Meme Shack: "The Miami One" * Apr 25 - SBFW Fanon: "Alt the Dumbass"/"Something Weird is Squidward" * Apr 30 - The Meme Shack: "The Reputation One" * The original wiki was restored May * May 7 - The Meme Shack: "The Noir One" * May 9 - SBFW Fanon: "Ping Pong"/"Smokers on the Rebound" * May 14 - The Meme Shack: "The Fandom One" * May 21 - The Meme Shack: "The Final One" June *June 25 - CrazySponge has his one year on SBFW party, which fails. SBFW Ultimate premieres. *June 26 - TheJasbre202 turns 17. July *July 3 - A new crib is created August *Aug 3 - The Krusty Bucket: The Firey Krab/A Handshake Too Far *Aug 10 - The Krusty Bucket: Split Personalities/Plan E *Aug 17 - The Krusty Bucket: Imitation is Key/One Pat Banned *Aug 24 - The Krusty Bucket: New Tactic/Raging Plankrab *Aug 28 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: Episode VIII: A Big Battle (Hiatus Ends) *Aug 29 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: Episode IX: Lost in the Void *Aug 30 - FutureBob ElectronicPants: Episode X: Forest Frolics *Aug 31 - The Krusty Bucket: The Salad Bar/Kelp Shakes FutureBob ElectronicPants: Episode XI: Brothers Unite! September * Sep - Apple Inc. releases iOS 13. * Sep 14 - The Krusty Bucket: This Means War * Sep 26 - SBFW Fanon: "Back to School"/"Cum On!" * Sep 28 - The Krusty Bucket: TBA/TBA October * Oct 3 - SBFW Fanon: "Paradise in Paris" * Oct 10 - SBFW Fanon: "Alt vs. Foxy: Dawn of ZPW"/"Let Go" * Oct 31 - SBFW Fanon: "Singing a Song"/"Murder and Drama" November * Nov 8 - SBFW becomes 11 years old. * Nov 14 - SBFW Fanon: "Damn Fool"/"Wishing for a Wish" * Nov 21 - SBFW Fanon: "Hackers"/"Britannia" * Nov 28 - SBFW Fanon: "Brawl in the Wiki"/"Jack!" December * Dec 5 - SBFW Fanon: "Matchy Fucking Dies"/"Dictatorship" * Dec 12 - SBFW Fanon: "Christmastime is Here" * Dec 31 - The Previous SBFW Discord will become 2 years old. Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Timelines Category:SBFW Fanon Category:The Meme Shack Category:2019 Category:Lists Category:Events